


The Unfinished Evolution-21.5

by UnderSea48



Category: the unfinished evolution
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSea48/pseuds/UnderSea48
Summary: Jin Hua Wei Wan Cheng 21.5
Kudos: 70





	The Unfinished Evolution-21.5

闹铃的突然响起，给此时升温到过了头的空气撕开一点小口，梁悠下意识地摸到手机关掉，写着“吃药”两个字的手机屏幕，在亮了不到两秒后便熄灭了。而身下压制的alpha双眸含笑，对上她的，梁悠这才回过神，她关闹钟的动作太过熟练，平时在家关起房门做的那些秘事，显然已经完全被人看穿了。

“你……不许笑！”

恼羞成怒的omega附身，怒气冲冲地用嘴堵上了曹艾好像还要说些什么的唇，与其说是个吻，不如说像是泄愤一般的惩罚，没有技巧的舌头在口腔里横冲直撞，像要霸道地掏空对方所有的氧气，唇齿交缠得太过激烈，梁悠的牙齿不小心咬到身下人的下唇，一股淡淡的血腥味在舌尖扩散开来，方才没有章法的凌乱亲吻，立刻变得温柔小心了起来。

“对不起，疼不疼……”

“唔……”

回答的话消融在交融的唾液里，只有呜咽一样的声响溢出。唇被梁悠的小舌像猫一般轻柔地舔舐，从心底泛起的酥痒感流过了全身，撩拨着已经失去自控能力的alpha。她的手精确地找到了梁悠仅剩一颗的睡衣扣子，轻轻一解，呼之欲出的浑圆乳肉跳了出来，淡红色的乳尖不知何时已经悄然挺立，散发出樱桃一样甜美的味道，让人忍不住想去咬上一口。

柔软的肉粒在手指的摩挲下慢慢变硬，而梁悠的身体猛地一颤，唇边泄露的呻吟，诚实地反映出这位小班长的弱点。  
“曹，曹艾……”

“换我了。”  
曹艾轻而易举地破解了梁悠绵软无力的钳制，单手搂住她的腰，撑在床上一个翻身，便把对方压在了身下。

alpha的吻带着十足的侵略性，将可怜的omega逼到床角，斜斜地倚靠在床头才能勉强维持平衡。察觉到身下人不安分扭动的身子，曹艾的唇逐渐移到对方修长的颈部，哪里有一处小小的腺体，那是omega甜美信息素的源头，只要舔舐着的唇齿稍稍用力，就能咬破它……

“唔……梁悠，你好甜啊。”  
唇舌在锁骨处流连片刻，曹艾轻轻含住了两颗极为诱人的蜜豆，含糊不清地说道：  
“……这里也是。”

“你，闭嘴……”  
浑身都是敏感带的omega此时头昏脑涨，全身皮肤的每一个毛孔仿佛都打开了，每一个细胞都在她的身体里疯狂地叫嚣着想要被进入、被占有、被蹂躏，她的手指穿入alpha埋在她胸前的黑发间，嘴里吐出无意义的抗拒，却更加挺立起自己的胸口送过去，一直被手指按摩的另外一端，也渴望着被舔弄和温柔地包裹住。

曹艾是跪坐的姿势，左腿半跪在梁悠的双腿中间，大腿上早已被omega无意识的磨蹭到沾满了黏腻的性液，湿滑的液体流得到处都是，梁悠睡衣的下摆已经湿透了，双腿无意识地打开，呈M型地完全正对着alpha，曹艾调整了一下姿势，那片不断吐露出汁液的粉色花芯便完整地呈现在她眼前。

她坏心眼地用手指探入一些，在对方的甬道渴望索取更深的时候又出来。

“可是这里的‘小嘴’，它不想闭上呢。”

“呜，讨厌鬼……你欺负人……”  
被逗弄反复多次，可怜的omega已经难受到不行了。她抓住alpha在她下身妄为的手指，像抓住拯救自己的最后一根稻草，带着它用力地进入了自己的身体。

“啊……”  
omega的唇边释出一缕长长的呻吟。

然而被填充的满足感仅有短短一瞬，汹涌的热浪无比猛烈袭来，缺氧的混沌占据脑海，原始的欲望驱使着梁悠，伸手去扯alpha浴袍的腰带，手指触及那里早已昂首的火热性器，昭示着对方也早想占有她的欲望。

她紧紧地抱着alpha也已经近乎赤裸的身体，一边不断地抬腰，用对方的手指给予少许慰藉，一边在alpha的身上胡乱地摩擦着，声音已经带上了哭腔：

“嗯……曹艾，快点……给我，快……求你了……”

手指被肉穴紧紧地包裹住，在狭窄幽长的甬道内的每次抽插都有些吃力，曹艾更多的是担心会不会因为太挤而划伤她。

初经人事的omega实在是太紧了，尽管omega此刻泛滥的信息素已经让她头晕眼花，尽管她腿间的腺体已经胀到发疼，曹艾还是想再忍一会儿，等梁悠经过一轮高潮，对外部硬物的入侵有了习惯，才能获得最舒适的体验。

她对这位倔强小班长的怜爱，远比她对满足自己生理本能的欲望要多得多。

手指加速的同时，曹艾从枕边拿起方才已经被她研究透彻的小玩具，轻轻靠在omega的粉色嫩肉上，给予她阴蒂和阴道的双重刺激。

熟悉的战栗感从自己熟悉的地方传来，梁悠知道那是什么，但她已经顾不上秘密不仅被人发现，还被用在自己身上的羞耻和侮辱感了，惊涛骇浪一般的快感和刺激，让她的脑中无法产生除此之外的任何情绪。她夜夜独处时在脑内浮现的性幻想对象，此时用唇、用舌头、用牙齿，在她耳后、脖颈、乳尖，在她的每一个敏感地带扇风点火，心中有个大洞被填满了，加上阴蒂处渐入高频的绝佳震感，只消一会儿，更为熟悉的、仿佛过山车将至云端的巨大快感，和着无法忽视的水声，一起向她袭来。

“不，不行了……啊……嗯，要去了……要去了……快，曹艾，啊，快……”

收到指令的alpha遵从命令地加快了抽动的频率，在被汗水遮住的朦胧视线中，她看到，那素来高高在上的学生会长，晚上还在众多家长面前侃侃而谈的优秀榜样，现在在她怀里已经瘫软得不成样子，面色潮红、神情迷乱地向她索取着、喘息着、呻吟着……

在剧烈的震颤和像是用尽最后一丝力气的高亢尖叫后，梁悠倚靠在她怀里小声地抽泣，她的胸口剧烈起伏，大量的性液从穴口涌出，沾湿了曹艾的整个手掌，浸透了垫在枕头上的浴巾，甚至流淌到了床单上。

曹艾抱着刚经历第一波顶峰的omega，缓了一会儿，轻柔地吻掉她睫毛上的泪珠：  
“辛苦了。”

怀里的人摇摇头，却也不敢仰头看她，声音哑哑的，还带着鼻音：  
“你才是……忍得很辛苦吧。”

曹艾诚实地点点头。  
“但是我怕弄疼你。”

她听到梁悠好像轻轻地笑了一下，然后低声地说了一句：  
“……傻瓜。”

有温暖的手掌握住了她敏感的尖头，然后下一秒，有什么滑滑的东西，“啪”的一声，套上去了……

“梁悠？”  
瞥见自己下身突然多出的透明套套， 曹艾震惊了。  
“你什么时候……”

“咳，你洗澡的时候，我去你包里翻到的。我还在想，要是翻不到，就只能去我爸爸房间里偷了，”面上的潮红还未褪去，梁悠用清咳掩饰自己无法掩饰的羞意，埋头在同为赤裸的alpha胸前咬了一口，驾轻就熟地把也已变硬的肉粒含在嘴里，含糊不清地嗔怪道，“哼哼，出门吃饭还带着一盒套，你就是馋我身子吧。”

“嗯……”鲜少被触及的敏感处被刺激了，奇异的舒适感袭来，秉承着礼尚往来的良好传统，曹艾的手也不安分地抚上了对方的柔软，故意凑到梁悠的耳边用热热的气音说道，“你不是也一样？”

智商归位的梁悠不甘示弱：“就许你馋我，不许我馋你？”

梁悠的伶牙俐齿在床上依旧厉害，当然曹艾很快就能感受到这一双唇齿有多么“伶俐”了，因为经过一番休整后，已经满血复活的梁悠，不知从哪来的大力气，再次把她推倒了，骑跨在她的身上，用双臂把她钳制得动弹不得。曹艾试了一下，居然连她都掰不开，一定是她刚才消耗太多了。

重新变为高高在上的小班长的某人，居高临下地俯视着她，嘴里轻轻吐出五个字：

“我要在上面。”

曹艾：“……”  
被omega这样命令了，曹艾却发现那里可耻的变得更硬了。

肉棒挺立着抵在梁悠的小腹上，后者显然也敏锐地感受到了这点变化，冲她眨了眨眼，笑得妩媚又暧昧：  
“你很兴奋哦？”

梁悠想这么做很久了，从她第一天下午回家之后，她就做了一个自己在上面的梦——她原本就是习惯掌控一切的性格，可惜生就了一个只能做受的性别，那么即便是受，她也想做个占据主导地位的受。无奈的是发情的时间来得又快又狠，在她清醒之前就已经遵从着本能受完了，一直没有这个机会。现在好不容易自己是清醒的又是兴奋的，不好好抓住怎么行。

曹艾把头瞥到一边：  
“我无所谓啊，你喜欢就好。”

alpha粉色的肉冠中央，凹陷下去的细缝里，已经开始渗出透明的液体了。alpha处于比方才还要亢奋的状态，她的小腹清晰地传来滚烫的热度，梁悠发现自己这次的发热间隙格外短，只是在曹艾身上坐了片刻，她就开始有忍不住想要骑上去的冲动了……

初次上位的omega还盯着某个东西在愣神的时候，眼疾手快的alpha已经抓住时机，稍微用力托起omega挺翘的小屁股，腰身一送——

热腾腾的性器无阻碍地长驱直入，很快被小穴中的层层密肉紧紧地挤住了。肉冠抵在了宫口，那个地方颤颤巍巍地收缩着，像是欢迎着它的来到，又像自己的主人一样羞涩，不敢过于兴奋。

“哈啊……”  
“嘶，哈……”

再度结合的两人，发出了过于舒服的呻吟和喘息。

上位带来的新奇和独特的刺激感，和方才的体验又有着微妙的不同。陷入欢愉的omega早已忘掉自己方才先捉弄一番对方再开始的计划，投入地闭上眼睛，完全靠着身体的本能，骑在alpha的身上开始前后晃动腰身。而曹艾在最初的一瞬有些小疼，但很快又被生殖通道内温暖的包围感淹没，她有些困难地皱起眉，脸涨得通红，刚才的战斗她已经坚持太久，梁悠这样突然一下子，她没一会儿就要缴械投降了。

“曹，曹艾……嗯，你感觉，怎么样……”  
新一轮的热潮来得比刚才成倍猛烈，梁悠双手扶在曹艾的腰上，她的腰身摆动不受控制的越来越快，幅度越来越大，肉棒的每一次抽插，都带来比上一次更具冲击力的水声，很羞耻，但她顾不了那么多了，她只想被狠狠地贯穿，被一次又一次地满足，想看曹艾在她身体下，露出隐忍但欢愉的表情。  
“我，我好像……快不行了……啊，快……”

“我……也是……”

omega已经接近疯狂的阵阵浪吟，使alpha苦苦支撑的定力轰然倒塌，快到临界点的时候，曹艾深深吸了一口气，双手用力抓住梁悠挺翘的臀瓣，用尽全力地抬起腰肢，加快了律动的频率。omega的声音陡然上扬，勉力支撑着她的腿几乎快要跪不住，趴在alpha的身体上苦苦求饶：

“啊啊……太快了曹艾，太快了……我，我受不了了……哈啊……又要去了，要去了……”

性器交合处涌出大量的汁液，omega的粘稠液体沾满了alpha的小腹，大腿，而alpha接近乳白色的性液，从套套的缝隙中涌出，顺着性器的根部，一滴一滴流淌下来。性器在omega的身体深处成结，两人宛如连体婴一般地抱在一起，身上汗涔涔的，却也分不清那些是咸湿的汗水，哪些是咸湿的不明液体。

房间的空气里，到处都是信息素的气味，催情的作用太过浓烈，简直是再多呆一秒，就会让人忍不住想一直做下去，做到不分白天黑夜的恐怖场所……

曹艾心道不好，再这样下去，她的发情期恐怕也危险了。

“梁悠，”她哑着嗓子说道，“我们去洗洗吧。”

小班长趴在她身上，有气无力地嘟囔：  
“你抱我去吧……我，一点力气都没有了……”

“好。”

结还没有消退，维持着面对面抱着的姿势，曹艾扯了件睡衣给梁悠披上，然后进了浴室。

二楼的浴室除了淋浴外还有浴缸，想着两个人这样一时半会分不开，也只能泡浴缸一起洗了，她给浴缸接满水，抱着梁悠进了浴缸……

——结果在浴缸里擦枪走火，又做了一次。

回到房间，终于折腾到两个人都精疲力尽，已经接近凌晨三点了。从十一点到三点，接近四个小时，曹艾用她最后的一丝清明在脑海里回忆了一下，洗了两个澡，换了一套床单，中间大概总共做了个四五次吧……

幸好她有带足够剂量的抑制剂，哄好梁悠睡下之后去客厅猛灌了几勺，否则她真的不能保证第二天会变成什么样。

吃下抑制剂后躺在床上，理智渐渐归位，曹艾这才想起来，明天是周日，她好像有什么重要的安排，但是一时半会儿想不起来了，打开从11点开始就没开过的手机，两条微信未读消息，瞬间补齐了她缺失的记忆——

23:15  
【陈烯】：明天十二点半见面？  
【陈烯】：事不过三，最好是不要放我鸽子，微笑

曹艾：“……”

她还是先睡觉吧。

-fin-

\-----废话的分割线-----  
她们姑且还算新手，新手的忍耐能力都不咋地，所以持久力都不太行，搞一搞就要绝顶了。等多做几年就能一次四十分钟了（手动狗头）

浴室play和后续的那几次大家就脑补吧，我尽力了，写不动了，感觉怎么样，麻烦微博给我的伙伴小十八评论一下，谢谢


End file.
